Migrator
:This article is about the room, named "Migrator". Were you looking for ship itself, which this room was part of? The upper deck of the Migrator is the top deck of The Migrator, a pirate ship owned by Rockhopper. The upper deck of the Migrator is surrounded by railing, as would any average ship. In the center, there is the mast of the ship, with shrouds, which can be climbed to reach the Crow's Nest. There are also cellar doors leading down into the Ship Hold, with a sign over it that reads "STORE". On either edge of the center area there are stairs leading to the bow and stern. The bow is fairly open, barring the ship's bowsprit. The stern has the ship's wheel, as well as some barrels and crates, and a jolly roger flag. History The Migrator first arrived to Club Penguin on October 13, 2006, three weeks after the Lighthouse was fully restored. Only the upper deck was accessible when the ship first arrived. On April 27, 2007, the door to the Ship Hold was opened to all penguins. On April 28, 2008, after the Save the Migrator Project, the Crow's Nest became accessible. Additionally, until April 28, 2008, Rockhopper's Journal could be read here. It was updated with new entries every time Rockhopper arrived. The journal was moved to the Book Room on that date. On January 4, 2017, multiple wheels of stinky cheese and rolled up maps were scattered around the deck. Yarr also is now stationed on a yard below the Crow's Nest. Parties *During the Save the Migrator Project, after the pieces of the Migrator were fully put into the place, the deck was covered in mud, seaweed, and barnacles. A week later, it was cleaned up. *During Rockhopper's Arrival Party, there were red, white, and black balloons with jolly roger symbols hung up on the deck, and red and black banners hung up around the entire hull. There was also velvet rope by the door to the Ship Hold. *During Holiday Parties, the hull of the ship is colored dark red, and the trimming is green, with garland hung on it. The crates on the deck are replaced with presents, and the barrel in the corner of the stern is replaced by a Christmas tree. There is also always a large sign on the bow advertising Coins for Change. *Before the Adventure Party, the deck was covered in plants, which were brought by Rockhopper. After a few days, the plants grew further. *During Rockhopper's Quest, the deck of the Migrator was the only area accessible. Other *On and for a few days after February 9, 2007, the upper deck was in shambles. Part of the railing was torn off, the mast and shroud were ripped, there were holes in the hull and deck, and cracks in the windows of the lower deck. There were also long wooden planks scattered around the dock. Gallery Graphical Designs Migrator 2006.jpg|October 13, 2006 – April 28, 2008 Migrator 2008.png|April 28, 2008 – January 4, 2017 Migrator 2017.png|January 4 – March 30, 2017 Parties Damaged Migrator.PNG|February 2007, damaged Pirate Migrator.PNG|Pirate Party 2007 Save the Migrator Project Migrator.png|Save the Migrator Project Rockhopper's Arrival Party Migrator.png|Rockhopper's Arrival Party Christmas Party 2008 Migrator.png|Christmas Party 2008 Adventure Party construction Migrator.png|Before Adventure Party Adventure Party construction Migrator 2.png|Before Adventure Party (plants grown) Coins for Change 2009 Migrator.png|Coins for Change 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Migrator.png|Holiday Party 2009 and Holiday Party 2010 Holiday Party 2011 Migrator.png|Holiday Party 2011 and Holiday Party 2012 Holiday Party 2015 Migrator.png|Holiday Party 2015 Holiday Party 2016 Migrator.png|Holiday Party 2016 Rockhopper's Quest Rockhopper's Quest Migrator docked at Beach.png|Docked at the Beach Rockhopper's Quest Migrator sailing to Swashbuckler Trading Post.png|Sailing to Swashbuckler Trading Post Rockhopper's Quest Migrator docked at Swashbuckler Trading Post.png|Docked at Swashbuckler Trading Post Rockhopper's Quest Migrator sailing to Dinosaur Island.png|Sailing to Dinosaur Island Rockhopper's Quest Migrator docked at Dinosaur Island.png|Docked at Dinosaur Island Rockhopper's Quest Migrator sailing to Shipwreck Island.png|Sailing to Shipwreck Island Rockhopper's Quest Migrator docked at Shipwreck Island.png|Docked at Shipwreck Island Rockhopper's Quest Migrator sailing to Beach.png|Sailing back to the Beach (after quest completed) Names in other languages SWF *Migrator Geographic locations Regular Rockhopper's Quest References Category:Places Category:The Migrator Category:2006